the_goddess_girls_booksfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris
''' Iris '''is a major supporting character in the Goddess Girls (Series), and is the goddessgirl of rainbows. She has been sent by Principal Zeus to go down to the River Styx on high demand, so it is likely for her to get along with Zeus too. She also has a crush on the godboy of the west wind, Zephyrus. Iris can additionally create rainbow slides down to the Underworld. Iris is also one of the popular goddessgirls at MOA, thus is friends with Aphrodite, Athena, Persephone, and Artemis. In the blurb of "Iris the Colorful", it is shown that Iris is insecure and unsure if Zephyrus likes her or not, or if he likes Antheia instead. Additionally, she is also friends with Pheme and Pandora, and they normally turn to her when they need a friend or partner. Overly, Iris is a social character with thorough development who has been made a clear description in "Iris the Colourful". Appearance Iris' hair can change into any color, but she has wings and hair that change color according to her mood. She has light purple eyes, a long flowing purple chiton, wavy hair and rainbow earrings. She also wears violet eye shadow and bright pink lipstick. Iris has dark pink bracelets around her arms. She also owns makeup and nail polish that can change color as well. Sometimes Iris wears that color-changing makeup and Athena borrowed the rainbow-colored nail polish in the book Pandora the Curious. Personality She is a bubbly and cooperative person that is also faithful and optimistic. Iris has also likes Zephyrus, godboy of the west wind, but tells herself not to go green with envy even if he has eyes for her BFF, Antheia, goddessgirl of flowery wreaths. Though with this kind of personality, she is friends with the four most popular goddesses at MOA. It is well-shown on the front cover that she and Zephyrus are already friends, and their relationship has developed more in her book. As she describes herself, she believes that she is definitely not clumsy, despite (formerly) having troubles with her rainbows, with Zephyrus having to catch her each time she falls. Like the original character Iris from the mythology, she is also ditzy. Family Confirmed by Suzanne Williams, the Harpies will make their first appearance in her book. In the mythology, Electra and Thaumus were also her parents. Friends Antheia - Suzanne Williams confirms that Antheia is indeed Iris' best friend. However, despite their blossomed friendship, the two keep liking the same guys. They are MOA's most loyal bunch and are no strangers to the social scene. Aphrodite - Aphrodite agreed with Iris' statements on how the godboys are underestimating the goddessgirls. Apollo - Apollo is in desperate need of Iris' colors to woo Cassandra by giving her a gift card. Artemis - Artemis thanked Iris when she signed the petition for goddessgirls to compete in the games and Iris and Antheia both offered to take care of her dogs. Artemis' dogs - As suspected by Athena, Iris and Antheia will have a good time taking care of them, as they will enjoy making friends with them. Athena - Athena borrowed color-changing nailpolish and from Iris. Hera - Suzanne Williams confirms that Hera will be given a gift from Iris at the end of Iris the Colorful. In the mythology, they are very close friends. Medusa - Medusa appears to enjoy the company of both her and Antheia. Also, Medusa appears to be on good terms with her as she's been helping her pass notes around class. Pandora - Pandora wanted Iris to be her partner in a special event, but saw that she was already partnered up with Antheia. Persephone - Persephone was involved in Iris' and Aphrodite's of the godboys thinking that their ideas for games were silly. Persephone showed Iris kindness and also thanked her for signing and sharing her ideas. Also, among many others, Persephone was cheering for Iris when she made a rainbow in the shape of a heart in the sky. She was also very enthusiastic to help Iris when Iris needed her assistance when laying out the Underworld. Pheme - Pheme's gossips got too out of hand, and Pheme thought that Iris would be there to support her in her time of need, but like everyone else, Iris had to turn away from her to avoid getting gossiped about. The Harpies - Since the Harpies are her sisters, they only treat their family like they're part of their nest, so they are also vicious to outsiders. Iris believes that she often must step in ''their ''arguments and straighten it out, as she finds the quite immature and pestering, but she does love her sisters and is dedicated to help them run their establishment, the Hungry, Hungry Harpy Café. Zephyrus - As Iris' crush and one of her closest godboy friends, Iris and Zephyrus have been a short-time couple, although their relationship was quickly developed in a matter of days as the two soon got to know each other better. Zeus - Iris is interested in helping MOA retrieve water from the River Styx, and later on develops the power to create rainbow slides and suddenly become a messenger of the gods. Like Hades, Iris gets along with Principal Zeus as well. Romance Iris currently has a crush on Zephyrus, the godboy of the west wind. She suspects that he likes someone else, her BFF, Antheia. The fate of the relationship has not been carried on yet, since Iris the Colorful has not been released yet. Appearance in Books * Iris made her first ever role in Goddess Girls in the Girl Games and in Artemis the Loyal, when Aphrodite asks her and her best friend Antheia to sign a petition for the goddessgirls to compete in the games. Iris told Aphrodite how silly the boys' ideas were of how the girl games were going to turn out. * Iris makes her next appearance in Pandora the Curious, when Zeus asks them to pair up in science partners, Pandora turns to Iris to ask for partnership, but she is already paired up with Antheia. She also lends her rainbow-colored and changing nailpolish to Athena. * Pheme tries asking Iris for help because she is usually an open goddessgirl to turn to, but Iris turned away. She was mentioned in Pheme the Gossip. * She makes her powers confirmed in Persephone the Daring, that she can fly up in the sky and make rainbows of any shape. Eurydice dared her to make her rainbows in the shape of a heart. Also, it was previously her turn to watch Adonis the cat, before Persephone's. * Iris was also mentioned in Pandora the Curious by Athena, when the "ditzy" bubble hit her, she asked to borrow some rainbow-changing nailpolish. It is likely that Iris' personality trait would be slightly ditzy. * Iris paints the carousel instead of choosing a represented animal in rainbow colors in Cassandra the Lucky. * Iris and her BFF Antheia take care of Artemis' dogs when they are on the aMAZEment Park trip. Powers and Abilities * Iris is the only goddessgirl at MOA who naturally was born with wings, unlike Pheme. * Iris can create rainbow slides from MOA to anywhere, linking it with everything including the Underworld and Earth. * Iris can change her physical appearance depending on her emotion. She also posesses makeup like that, most likely her altering them up with her powers. * Iris can make rainbows of any shape and size. As revealed in "Persephone The Daring", Iris can fly fast as well. * Iris can shoot poweful orbs of rainbows like fireworks in any shape requested. * Iris can sense auras of other students nearby. Trivia * There will be a book with her as the main character coming out on August 29, 2014, called Iris the Colorful. * An image of Iris has been updated on Amazon and on Kindle, however, the image was already leaked on August 30th, 2013 by email, since Suzanne and Joan already planned it from there. * For the second time in this series, on her front cover, none of the Goddess Girls (Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis and Persephone), are on it. (The first being Medusa the Mean.) * It is likely that Iris will be more mentioned on the upcoming book: Athena The Proud. The cover art for Iris will be at the back of Athena the Proud. * In the myth, Hera and Iris are good friends, so Hera might be a character in Iris The Colorful, with Iris giving her a present, likely to be honey or sacred water. * Iris can travel in the speed of light. * Iris can slide on rainbows and bridge the Underworld with Mount Olympus. * Her hair, eyeshadow, wings, and nailpolish can change color. * Iris likes Zephyrus, and it is likely that Zephyrus likes her back.